Seperation
by Unpred1ctablE
Summary: Nel had been thinking...what would it have been like if she had stayed in Las Noches with the other Espada...these are her thoughts when she had had her memory.
1. Neliel's thoughts

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach_**

**_"Separation"_**

_Can things ever get as complicated as this?_

_I have not seen you since way back when._

_But still I am yet to love someone else as much as I love you._

_The way you walked, the way you control the situation when no one else could; your intense eyes _

_that can bring anyone to their knees._

_Your blond hair that falls down your back with ease._

_Anything and everything I love about you._

_Is there any chance that I could be with you after all these years?_

_I know i was your senpai until i lost my memory but for the short time I got it back,_

_I realized what I had wanted._

_Not Ichigo, not to beat Nnoitora, not even to become the number one Espada._

_I wanted to be loved by you, to be with you._

_That can never happen now, can it?_

_I can still have my hopes that one day we will be together._

_I love you my darling, my shark empress,_

_My Halibell...._

* * *

What do you guys think? To corny? R&R please! ^_^


	2. Cleaning

Ok so I decided with the help of a friend that I would go on a bit with this so I hope you guys like it! ^_^

* * *

"Halibel-sama..." SunSun sighed. Her mistress was gone for the weekend and SunSun thought it would be a good idea to clean up her mistress room since that was the ladylike thing to do. Apparently that would be a harder task then she thought. Papers strewn everywhere, a chair cracked in half and dust everywhere from leaving the window open before she left.

"Well..." she thought...she _did_promise Apache and Mila Rose that she would...she sighed again. "Alright. Let's get started I guess." she said to herself while pulling up her sleeves. She started to pick up some of the papers that were on the floor. Most of them were just random things to SunSun but to Halibel it might be the most important thing in the world. So all she did was pile them into a neat stack and place them on her desk. She started to sweep the floors and afterward she started to scrub making the floor shine.

After 3 hours of scrubbing and re-arranging the room was almost clean. The only thing left was Halibel's desk. She replaced the broken chair with one from the many in the closet. It was now time to actually clean the was actually very scared to clean Halibel-sama's desk because....well...it _is _her desk after all. That's where all her work is done and SunSun didn't want to accidentally re-arrange something that she shouldn't. But....she had to clean the whole room, and the desk was part of that. SunSun pondered this predicament..._Doshio..._she thought...._hmm....well....I guess I should....I won't move too much as not to anger Halibel-sama. That should work._ she thought to herself. She smiled behind her sleeve, as was her habit, and started looking at all the strewn papers on her desk.

_Alright if I move this here and these here..._she started stacking and placing papers on the corners of the Hollow bone desk. She reached over to get the strewn pencils and pens when she accidentally knocked over a stack of papers onto the floor. She went to pick them up when she saw something among the papers.

It was a book. A hollow bone-bound book with the word Halibel written cursive in blood. SunSun was very curious and so she picked up the book and flipped to a random page. It seemed to be a poem and so she decided why not read it? And so she did:

_What had happened to us that day?_

_The day that you left._

_You were the only person _

_who I could open up to._

_The one,_

_who could stand against me in a battle,_

_and still give me advice even after I lost._

_Five days after you left I realized,_

_that you were more than that._

_You made me happy, _

_the place where my heart used to be, ached everyday,_

_when i was with you._

_Now I know why._

_Its because you completed me._

_I know I will never see you again_

_but I wish I could tell you at least once_

_That I love you, and I always will._

_I love you my lancer,_

_my knight._

_My N-_

Suddenly the book was jerked from her hands and snapped shut. She saw the white robe and the tanned legs and glanced up to see her mistress glaring down at her. SunSun smiled sheepishly before being jerked up by the back of her dress. "Out." was the only word spoken from under Halibel's collar. With a noble bow SunSun quickly but noble-y swept out of the room. Halibel closed the door and stared down at her diary. "Wretched girl." she said before returning to her desk and sitting in her new chair with grace of that of a butterfly.

She flipped through her diary to find the page that SunSun was reading. Halibel sighed and sadness filled her eyes for a moment before placing the book in a drawer in her desk. She walked toward her window and stared out into the desolate land before her. "Neliel-senpai." the word was a faint whisper passing through Halibel's lips.

-X

The breeze carried the name throughout Hueco Mundo and passed through the ears of a small green haired girl. She turned and stared into the desert wondering where her name had come from. She scrunched her eyes to see farther but she could not find where the voice that had spoken her name. "Nel! You coming!" she turned to see her friends/brothers waving to her from farther away. She quickly forgot about the voice on the wind and went back to playing with her brothers.

* * *

Finally!!! I have finished!!! Thank you darkunicornweilder for helping me with this idea of adding a second chapter onto the poem I had written. I was actually going to leave the poem on its own but thanks to Darkunicornweilder that was easily changed. So yes this is Halibel's little story about her feelings. So what do you guys think? R&R please!!


End file.
